rugrats_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tricycle Thief
Tricycle Thief is a Season 3 episode of Rugrats. It aired on October 10, 1993. Its sister episode is Rhinoceritis!. Plot Susie thinks Angelica has stolen her new tricycle, so the Rugrats weigh options on whether she did or not. - Description from Klasky Csupo. Recap Tommy, Susie, Stu, and Randy are at the tricycle section of the toy store. Susie picks out the one she wants, with a blue seat, a basket, a bell, a pinwheel, a horn, and a removable reflector. Back at the Carmichaels’ house, Susie shows off her new tricycle to her friends. Just then, Angelica comes in, spinning the pinwheel of the tricycle. She says, “Pretty crummy trike you’ve got here.” Randy says he needs Susie to move her tricycle on the other side so he can paint the shed. Angelica says she will do it, and then rides off with Susie’s tricycle. Angelica accidentally bumps into a gnome statue, and lands into a mud puddle. Susie sees that Angelica broke her reflector, and says that Angelica will never ride the tricycle ever again. Lil says since Angelica has mud on her, she looks like a giant mud pie. The babies laugh, along with Susie. Angelica angrily walks toward the door to the Carmichael house and then says something. From her mouth can only be heard “...sorry, Susie”, due to all the laughter. The next day, Susie is using grey blocks to build a model city. Then her friends come. Susie asks where Chuckie got the balloon he’s holding. Chuckie replies he got the balloon from the dentist. Susie asks why Chuckie got the balloon from the dentist. Chuckie replies he got the balloon after what the people did to his teeth. It was the least they could do. Tommy asks Susie to let him ride her tricycle. Susie says it is in the shed, and she opens the shed, the paint was still wet, and Susie got wet paint on her hands. She tries to wipe the paint off on the grass, but she fails. Then Susie looks in the shed only to see that her tricycle is gone. Phil insists to call the police. Lil insists to call the army. Chuckie insists everyone to call him when it’s over. Susie starts crying. Tommy says to Susie that nothing bad could happen because someone must have put it somewhere else. But Susie sadly says that she put the tricycle in the shed. Just then, everyone sees Angelica riding on a tricycle similar to Susie’s tricycle. Susie angrily says Angelica took her tricycle. Angelica says she didn’t take it. Angelica says her daddy gave it to her. But she doesn’t know where and when she got it. Susie wants the Rugrats to give her ideas to punish Angelica. Phil insists to cut off her pigtails. Lil insists to make her eat spinach. Chuckie insists to let her go. Susie let Angelica go. But she tied Angelica’s doll, Cynthia, onto the string of Chuckie’s balloon. Susie told Chuckie to let go of the balloon so Cynthia can fly up in the sky. Angelica yelled “NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” because she didn’t want to lose her doll. Chuckie lets go of the string of his balloon, but Tommy says “Wait!”, so Chuckie holds on to the string. Tommy says Susie can’t do that to Cynthia. He thinks Angelica is telling the truth. Susie thinks Angelica always tells lies, like the time she told Tommy that his new baby sister was going to come in the mail, or the time she told Phil and Lil that Howard’s hair was a wig, or the time she told Chuckie the guy in the oatmeal box moved in next door. Susie tells Tommy that Angelica never tells the truth and she did take Susie’s tricycle. Chuckie knew something Angelica said the day before. The screen turns black and white, it flashbacks to the day before when Angelica rides Susie’s tricycle without permission, and Chuckie is narrating. When Angelica landed in the mud puddle, Chuckie decided to watch from the bushes. When Angelica angrily stomped away when Susie and the babies were laughing, we can now hear Angelica’s whole sentence, “You’re gonna be sorry, Susie.” Back to now. Phil and Lil together said Angelica stole the tricycle. Susie said it’s the final nail in the coffee. Tommy said it wasn’t because on the tricycle Angelica was riding, the reflector wasn’t broken. Because the day before when Angelica rides Susie’s tricycle without permission, she broke the reflector. Susie says it pops right off. She also says Angelica must’ve thrown away the broken reflector and replaced it with a fixed reflector that she must’ve stolen from somebody else’s tricycle. She also says Angelica wants to keep on stealing until she gets everything she wants. Once again, Susie told Chuckie to let go of the balloon, but Tommy said “Wait!” once again, and Chuckie holds the balloon. Tommy said Susie had wet paint on her hands from when she opened the shed. Tommy also said if Angelica’s hands are clean, she didn’t do it. Everyone looked at Angelica’s hands, and they had red paint on them just like Susie’s hands. Tommy says Angelica did do it. Angelica says she was finger painting. For the third time, Susie told Chuckie to let go of the balloon, but this time, Angelica said “Wait!”, so Chuckie once again held the balloon. Angelica says she may be mean or be a bully, but she did not do it. Susie said it’s too late for talk, and Angelica did what she did and had to pay the price. It was finally time for Chuckie to let go of the balloon. He let go of the balloon and Angelica chased the balloon, yelling “CYNTHIA!!!!!!!”. It was too late. Cynthia flew high in the sky. Angelica was crying that she lost her doll. Chuckie tried to hold onto the balloon again to make Angelica feel better, but the balloon was too high, so Angelica couldn’t get her doll back. Chuckie can’t believe what he had done. Susie said Chuckie didn’t let go of the balloon. Angelica did it. Angelica feels sorry for the babies. Phil says Cynthia is flying up to Mars somewhere. Angelica said everyone had to live with what they did for the rest of their lives. But surprisingly, everyone found out that Susie’s tricycle was under the porch. Susie and the babies discovered that Angelica didn’t steal the tricycle after all. But everyone still had to solve the mystery of Angelica’s red hands. Angelica was actually using finger paint to make an apology card for breaking the reflector to Susie. Susie was sorry, too. Angelica thinks sorry wasn’t going to bring Cynthia back from Mars. While complaining about Cynthia being gone forever, Cynthia falls on Angelica’s head. Angelica is happy to have Cynthia back. Susie and Angelica have a race with their tricycles to the back fence. Everyone learned a lesson: don’t let Susie borrow your balloon as the two 3-year old girls have fun. Trivia *Angelica says that she had lost Cynthia once, a reference to The Seven Voyages of Cynthia. *This episode is included as a bonus episode on the Phil and Lil Double Trouble VHS (not listed on the box) when the tape was re-issued. *This is the first time Angelica tells the truth and nobody believes her. *Susie said that Angelica lied to Tommy one time that his sister was coming in the mail. This is untrue because Didi said it to him in Special Delivery. *This episode might be a reference to the 1948 movie "Bicycle Thieves." Category:Episodes Category:Rugrats Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:1993